The Magic Called Love
by mycherrywolf
Summary: there was a prophecy made 16 years ago. 16 years later, S&S is still our cute couple, but they have to fufill the prophecy before they can live happily ever after. however, there was a part of the prophecy that was never revealed and no 1 knows about it.
1. The Prophecy

The Magic Called Love: Romance/Action/Adventure Rating: PG  
  
Summary: There were two chosen ones whose destinies were determined before their birth. As they meet and grow up, they encounter many enemies together and overcome them. Together, they become the two most powerful sorcerers on the face of the planet. Can they fulfill the prophecy made two weeks before their birth? S+S and a little E+T.  
  
AN/ The cardcaptor gang are all sixteen. If you know their real birthdays, well for this fic, forget about them because if I don't change the birthdays of S+S, this fic will definitely NOT work out. Meilin is nice here, even if she sounds evil. CCS belongs to CLAMP, not me, so don't sue, okay? This is my second fic so far, so be nice! This fic has the possibility of becoming a song fic because I just got a bunch of really cool cds. No flames and enjoy the fic!  
  
Chapter 1: The Prophecy  
  
Kaho Mizuki was preparing the temple for the following day even though it was nearing midnight and she was way tired. She just came from a party where there had been two wonderful announcements as well as one sad announcement.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"May we have your attention everyone?" Fujitaka Kinomoto's voice rang through the room as the people settled down to listen to what he was going to say.  
  
"As you all know, my wife, Nadeshiko and I have been married for quite a while and have had a wonderful son given to us by kami-sama, Touya Kinomoto!" Polite applause was heard at this statement. Nadeshiko stood up and waved to audience as her name was mentioned.  
  
"And I know you are all aware of my friend, Li Yelan, who has had four wonderful daughters." More polite applause was heard as Fujitaka motioned to the lady beside him who bowed to the audience.  
  
"Both the Li family and the Kinomoto family are pleased to announce that around two weeks from now, we shall be having another addition to our families. Both my wife and Ms. Li are pregnant at the same!" Fujitaka proudly announced to the crowd as the room erupted with applause, cheering and congrats. Ms Mizuki was among the ones cheering in the crowd. She was happy that her two friends were going to have their child at around the same time. She knew what wonderful families that the two new children were going to be born with and that it was a very good thing that this happened.  
  
"Please settle down everyone. We have another announcement to make. Due to the numerous visits to the doctor, we have found out what gender our children will be. I am proud to announce that Nadeshiko will be having our long-awaited daughter as Ms. Li will be having the son they have prayed for!" Fujitaka announced once again.  
  
The entire room was literally erupting with noise as the announcement was made. Everyone knew how much Nadeshiko wanted a daughter and how much Yelan wanted a son. Everyone was happy that they finally got what they wanted, knowing that the two mothers truly deserved it.  
  
"I also have some sad news." said Yelan as she got the microphone from Fujitaka. Fujitaka looked at Yelan questioningly.  
  
"I am sad to say that my family needs me to be in Hong Kong, so next week I will be flying there despite that I am going to give birth soon. My family elders have requested it so and so it shall be done." She sadly told everyone in the room. At this statement, the atmosphere became tense. No one wanted Yelan to leave. She slowly left the room and went home.  
  
Soon the party ended and the people went home to rest.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
Kaho smiled at the thought of her friends. Nadeshiko and Yelan were very responsible and kind mothers. She knew this from what their children have told her about their parents. She was especially fond of Nadeshiko's son, Touya. He was a quiet boy filled with innocence. She always got a feeling of peace as she looked at the kind boy who was around 8 or 9 years old.  
  
Kaho started to do her night prayers. Lately, supernatural things were happening at the temple, so she had to be extra careful when alone there.  
  
She was nearly done praying when the clock struck midnight. All of a sudden, the lights went out and the room was shaking like there was an earthquake. As soon as the room stopped shaking, this was about ten seconds later, a dim light appeared in front of her. The light was a very bright light, yet she was able to look at it without flinching. She saw the light and immediately recognized it as an aura, but wait! The light was a mixture of green and pink (AN/ Get whose auras those lights are?) which meant that there were two auras! But how could that be? If any two auras were placed together, it would surely explode! However, the auras seemed to be connected or at least cooperating, which was a very odd thing. Then Kaho heard a voice coming from the light:  
  
Amber and Emerald  
  
Born at fortnight,  
  
Unknown to each other,  
  
Their power they bide.  
  
Once they meet,  
  
They are pulled apart,  
  
Only to find the weapon  
  
That shatters the heart.  
  
Due to an enemy,  
  
The two reunite  
  
Their true power concealed  
  
'Till true love they find.  
  
They fight, one lifeless  
  
The other barely alive,  
  
Neither side can live  
  
As the other survives...  
  
The voice repeated its message to Kaho four times and she committed it to memory. When the voice finally stopped, the auras disappeared into the night and the candles were lighted once more. (AN/ the candles are the lights that went out) Kaho looked around to see if anything was out of place. She then quickly wrote down the message that she just heard. Since she had the powers of the moon, she had a feeling that she will need to remember what she just heard sometime in the future.  
  
"What was that? Could it have been... a prophecy? But why was it shown to me? My powers of the moon are still under training and I bear no special power other than that. What could I possibly possess that will make it necessary for me of all people to hear this? Could that message possibly have told the future?" Kaho pondered as she remembered what just happened here in the temple. "I will find out soon enough."  
  
"Mizuki-sensei!"  
  
"Huh?" Kaho turned around to find no one there. 'I'm sure I just heard a little girl call me. I don't remember hearing that voice before though. Could this be part of the prophecy as well?' she looked around once more, only to find that there really was no one there. She closed the doors of the temple (AN/ do temples have doors?) and went home.  
  
Two weeks later, at the stroke of midnight, two babies were born. Their names were Sakura Kinomoto and Li Syaoran.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
AN/ okay, that was around three pages long. I promise it will be longer in the following chapters! Please review this story by e-mailing me at kari_rika_dm@yahoo.com! Suggestions, comments, requests or anything (Except flames!) are accepted. Leave me your e-mail address if you want me to e- mail you when the next chapter is updated! Be sure to check out my other story, "The One I Love The Most". I need a lot of reviewers in order for me to be encouraged to continue. Thanks for reading!  
  
mycherrywolf 


	2. The Confession

AN/ Hi! I'm sooo sorry that I haven't updated this fic yet, but there is no need to wait for the next chapter, it's here now! I was banned from the computer for a while and I only found out that I already had the number of reviews I wanted. Oh yeah, I almost forgot, S+S aren't 16 yet, they're still 15. I'll explain it later sometime in the chapter. And I nearly forgot, Syaoran is the only one who isn't in Tomoeda and the things that happened with the Clow Cards and all that is still part of the fic. Everyone in Tomoeda knows all about the Clow Cards and stuff. Magic from Syaoran, Sakura and Eriol is normal. Syaoran and Sakura haven't told each other that they love each other, despite what happened during the Hope Card. I forgot a lot of stuff, ne? Uh...this chapter's gonna be sappy...  
  
Thanks to the people who reviewed this story!  
  
1. lee_jin  
  
2. sweet-captor  
  
3. F@ntasy K@t  
  
4. Ekimozo (sorry for not updating at 4 reviews.)  
  
5. :) (Thanks for the suggestion. I'll try to make a shorter summary)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS because I am a terrible ping-pong player. Not that it has any relation to ping-pong at all. I just don't own CCS, CLAMP does, okay? Okay!  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Two weeks later, at the stroke of midnight, two babies were born. Their names were Sakura Kinomoto and Li Syaoran.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Chapter 2: The Confession  
  
RING! RING! RING! Sakura Kinomoto's alarm clock kept on ringing. A yellow bear-like flying creature flew over to the alarm clock and looked at the time. It was already 6:45. 'Tomoyo's going to be upset if they don't get there on time, I'd better wake her up now.'  
  
"SAKURA, YOU'RE LATE!!!" Kero yelled at the sleeping figure of the young teenager who immediately got up and sprinted to the bathroom. "I'M LATE!!!"  
  
Kero chuckled. It was a Saturday and Sakura wasn't supposed to have school that day, however the day before...  
  
~Flashback~  
  
A violet-haired girl with amethyst eyes ran towards an auburn-haired girl. "Sakura-chan, there was an announcement after you left!" Sakura turned to look at her best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji.  
  
"Slow down Tomoyo, you don't need to run that fast to catch me!" Tomoyo slowed down to catch her breath.  
  
"Ano, in case you forgot, you're on the track team, Sakura-san." Said a voice behind Sakura. She quickly turned around to look at whoever just spoke and fell down on her butt.  
  
"Hoe! Ouch, and in case you forgot Eriol-kun, you can be quite surprising at times!" Eriol chuckled and helped Sakura get up.  
  
"Sorry Sakura-san, I couldn't resist teasing you." Sakura dusted the dirt off her skirt and Kero flew out of her body bag.  
  
"Sakura, you have to be more aware of your surroundings, you fell on top of me!"  
  
"Whoops, sorry Kero-chan, I didn't mean to. Anyways, what was the announcement?"  
  
"There's school tomorrow. It's going to be casual dress school day and it starts at 7 am. I'll be at your place at 6:45 tomorrow to make sure that you don't forget."  
  
"Arigatou, Tomoyo-chan, I'll try to wake up early."  
  
"You'd better; I don't want to be late either!"  
  
"Alright, I'll see y'all tomorrow!" Sakura and Kero went home.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
'She has no idea what's gonna happen...' Kero smiled and flew downstairs to greet Tomoyo who just came in.  
  
~Downstairs; Living Room~  
  
"Sakura-chan, I told you not to forget! Mizuki-sensei will be waiting!"  
  
"Gomene Tomoyo-chan, I couldn't find a good outfit to wear. I just decided on this a moment ago and I still had to fix my hair. I was also busy thinking..." Sakura said motioning to her outfit with a faraway look in her eyes. She was wearing a white blouse over a black spaghetti strap top with cherry blossoms pattern, a black mini skirt up to right above her knees and black strappy sandals. She was also wearing a black anklet on her left ankle, a silver choker, silver loop earrings and a silver bangle on her right wrist. Her hair was simply let down but she had two tiny braids that were tied together by a black rubber band behind her head.  
  
"You look sooo kawaii Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo squealed and Sakura sweatdropped. Apparently she's still like this around her despite the fact that they are 3rd years. 'Especially with what's gonna happen later Sakura- chan, you'd better look your best...'  
  
"What were you thinking about?" Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and turned her head away.  
  
"Nothing Tomoyo-chan, absolutely nothing." She saw a picture on the coffee table and smiled slightly.  
  
"You still miss him a lot, ne?" Sakura dried her eyes and turned to Tomoyo.  
  
"Hai, Tomoyo-chan, I love him. It breaks my heart being away from him. You know I haven't seen him since the Hope Card."  
  
"Sakura-chan, I promise you that he hasn't forgotten about you at all. Who could possibly forget kawaii Sakura-chan?" she comforted Sakura and gave her a hug.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, you know that he's never coming back. He told me that he didn't know if he could come back at all."  
  
"You never know Sakura-chan; you never know what unlikely things that might happen every day."  
  
"Ano... Tomoyo-chan, let's go before it gets too late." She picked up her school bag and started out the room but Tomoyo stopped her.  
  
"You won't be needing this." She said as she took the bag out of Sakura's hands. She then got her white body bag and placed it over Sakura's head. "Don't ask and don't worry, I know what I am doing."  
  
"Okay Tomoyo-chan... whatever you say..." They finally left for school.  
  
~School~  
  
"I'm so sorry Mizuki-sensei, I made Tomoyo-chan late. It was all my fault."  
  
"It's alright, please sit down. We will continue today's vocabulary words." Sakura and Tomoyo sat down. "Now today's theme is composed of two words. Does anybody know what these words are?" everyone in class raised his hand except for Sakura. "Everyone?"  
  
Suddenly the chairs and tables around Sakura disappeared and a huge pink banner was hanging on the board.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA-CHAN!!!" the entire class erupted with cheers and screaming of Sakura's classmates. Pink and green fireworks were exploding outside the window of the classroom.  
  
"Hoe, I totally didn't expect that!!!" Tomoyo ran forward and gave Sakura a big; big hug. She then nodded at Eriol who magically made an entire table of presents appeared in front of Sakura with a huge pink and green cake in the center.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, you and Eriol-kun planned this all along didn't you?" Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"Hai Sakura-chan, I wanted to celebrate your birthday at least once."  
  
"You know that I don't like celebrating my birthday!"  
  
"Sakura-chan, did you even remember that today was your birthday?" Sakura paused.  
  
"Ano... I don't think I remembered..." Tomoyo sighed loudly.  
  
"Sakura-chan, why haven't you been celebrating your birthday?" Sakura looked out the window to look at the pink and green fireworks.  
  
"It reminds me of him." Tomoyo smiled in realization. She then nodded to someone nearby them.  
  
"I forgot, you both shared the same birthday. Well, I know one thing; it makes me sad to know that you're still moping about him." She then motioned for someone across the room to hurry up and get there.  
  
"Tomoyo, I'm not even sure of what I feel right now. Reminding me that he's not here doesn't help my situation at all." Suddenly, someone hugged Sakura from behind and kissed the back of her head.  
  
"Who isn't here?" a male voice asked. Sakura turned around in surprise to find someone holding her. It was a boy who was her age who had messy chestnut hair, a lean built and the most mesmerizing amber eyes (AN/ sorry, I had to put that to emphasize how much Sakura missed him.) that Sakura had ever seen.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, you're here! I can't believe that you're here! I missed you so much!" Sakura said as she hugged Syaoran VERY tightly.  
  
"Hai Sakura-chan, I'm here now so you don't have to choke me." Syaoran said as he pecked the top of Sakura's head. Sakura giggled.  
  
"Gomene Syaoran-kun, I just missed you a lot, that's all." Sakura released him and shyly looked down at the floor. Syaoran flexed his arms and smiled broadly at Sakura.  
  
"I see, so THAT'S why you tried choking me to death" Sakura childishly pouted.  
  
"Mou Syaoran-kun, you don't have to tease me about it!" she punched him on the shoulder lightly. "How come you're back? When'd you get back? Not that I don't like you being here." Syaoran looked thoughtful for a moment.  
  
"I was told that I wasn't supposed to come back to Tomoeda at least until my training and my studies were finished. I then realized something that I needed to do that was very important to me back here in Tomoeda, so I came back. I had to train overtime in order for me to finally return and I had to study double time as well. I came back yesterday and I've been living in Eriol's mansion since."  
  
"I see, well; I'm glad that you're finally back. What did you realize that made you come back?" Syaoran fumbled with something in his bag. "Hold on a sec, I need to do something..." he finally found what he was looking for and smiled brightly.  
  
"Happy Birthday my dearest Sakura-chan." He said as he pulled out a small green velvet box. He handed it to Sakura as her face lit up.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, you didn't have to do this for me." She said as she blushed when their fingers brushed against each other when she got the box from him. She tentatively opened the small box and what she saw made her gasp.  
  
Inside the box was a silver necklace with a silver pendant. The chain of the necklace had tiny pink precious stones. The pendant had her picture engraved on the front with her name engraved under her picture as well. Her engraved picture had emeralds where her eyes were and her hair had tiny pink stones in her hair. The pendant itself was lined with really tiny pink and green stones. It was a very beautiful gift.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, this is... wonderful. It's so beautiful; I can't find any other words to describe it." She whispered as she gazed at the necklace. Syaoran carefully took the box from her and took the necklace out. He went behind Sakura, slipped off the choker on her neck and cautiously placed it around her neck.  
  
"Sakura-chan, you look like a goddess... you're so beautiful." Sakura blushed very hard. She looked deep into Syaoran's amber orbs and smiled shyly.  
  
"Thank you so much Syaoran-kun, this is absolutely wonderful." Syaoran fingered the pendant on the necklace around hr neck.  
  
"Sakura-chan, I'm not any good with words and I know that I need to say what words alone cannot. Check out the engraving on the back of the pendant." Sakura looked at him in surprise and turned the pendant around to look at the back.  
  
My dearest Sakura,  
  
I want you to know that I love you with all  
my heart and I hope you do too.  
  
Love always,  
  
Li Syaoran  
  
Tears filled Sakura's eyes as she read the inscription. She finally knew that he loved her and now she knew how she really felt as well, she was overjoyed. She threw her arms around Syaoran's neck and cried on his chest. Syaoran began to panic.  
  
"Oh no Sakura, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry! I just really wanted to tell you how I feel, honest! Please don't cry, I can't bear to see you sad!" Syaoran said as he held her tightly. Sakura shook her head and smiled at Syaoran from beneath her tears.  
  
"No Syaoran-kun, that's not it at all. It's just that... I've been longing to hear those words from you. I want you to know that... that I love you too." She hugged him tightly. Syaoran smiled and hugged her even tighter. He didn't want to let go of her ever.  
  
"Kawaii..." everyone in the class whispered as they watched the scene between the two. They immediately parted and blushed HARD. Tomoyo jumped out of nowhere holding her camera and a bunch of papers.  
  
"Whoever wants a copy of the party with this kawaii moment, please fill these order forms out before the end of the party and give them back to me!" Tomoyo announced.  
  
"ME! ME! I WANT ONE! LET ME HAVE ONE!" all of Sakura's classmates were rushing towards Tomoyo to get a copy. "Great, I now have enough money to buy more material to make for Sakura-chan's clothes!" Sakura and Syaoran sweatdropped as they watched their friends. (AN/ me too. ^_^UU)  
  
"Dang, people are gonna shove this in our faces on Monday..." Sakura sighed. She then saw Mizuki-sensei in a far off corner watching them amusedly.  
  
"Mizuki-sensei!" Sakura walked over to her to say hi. "Thanks for coming!" Mizuki-sensei looked at Sakura in surprise.  
  
'I've heard this voice somewhere...but where? I can't seem to remember...' she looked at Sakura's eyes and then she looked at Syaoran something suddenly lit up in her mind like a matchstick.  
  
Amber and Emerald  
  
Born at fortnight,  
  
Unknown to each other,  
  
Their power they bide.  
  
Once they meet,  
  
They are pulled apart,  
  
Only to find the weapon  
  
That shatters the heart.  
  
Due to an enemy,  
  
The two reunite  
  
Their true power concealed  
  
'Till true love they find.  
  
They fight, one lifeless  
  
The other barely alive,  
  
Neither side can live  
  
As the other survives...  
  
Realization hit her as she saw Sakura and Syaoran together. 'I have a feeling that the prophecy I heard two weeks before their birthday sixteen years ago has something to do with these two... could it be? If it is so... their greatest battle is yet to be fought. She sounds exactly like that voice I heard that night. I have a feeling that they're still not sure of their feelings, that's why they don't seem to have awakened a new power. Could their power be the ones that could possibly finally defeat...'  
  
"Mizuki-sensei, what's wrong?" Sakura interrupted her thoughts. She turned to look at the cheerful emerald-eyed girl in front of her.  
  
"Nothing Sakura-chan, nothing's wrong." She smiled at her not wanting to worry the now sixteen year old girl. Sakura smiled back at her.  
  
"Okay Mizuki-sensei, I'm gonna go and get something to eat over there." She pointed to a table filled with food across the room. "Wanna come?"  
  
"I will follow later Sakura-chan. I had a big breakfast. You go ahead." Sakura simply shrugged, not suspecting anything.  
  
"Okay then, I'll see ya in a bit." She waved to her and left to eat.  
  
"Be very careful Sakura-chan. Your cards alone may not be enough..." she whispered after Sakura's retreating figure and she vanished. (AN/ teleportation, not abduction people.)  
  
Sakura was busy looking at the food when someone grabbed her from behind.  
  
"Hoe!!!" she turned around only o find Syaoran's smirk.  
  
"May I cut in?" Sakura shook her head.  
  
"Nah, I'm hungry and no cutting in line!" she said as she playfully winked at him.  
  
"Well, if you say so..." he grabbed a fork from the plate near Sakura and picked 4 pieces of sushi off her plate before she noticed anything. "Thanks for the food!" he said running off. Sakura blinked at him, unaware of what he did and then she looked at her now empty plate.  
  
"Mou, Syaoran-kun, bring my food back!" she began to chase him around the room. She finally reached him and she hugged him tightly. He suddenly began to tickle her tummy. She ran away from him and he began to chase her around the room this time. Since she was on the track team, it took him a while to catch her, but he finally intercepted her. Her caught her around the stomach and he twirled her around.  
  
"So you've finally caught me. Took you a long time, eh? And I thought you were busy training all that time you were away from Tomoeda! Tsk; tsk Li Syaoran!" she joked as she pretended to scold him.  
  
"The great one and only Li Syaoran always wins." Syaoran proudly said as he puffed out his chest.  
  
"But always loses against me!" Sakura flipped over his head while he was showing off and ran to the refreshment table. "Hurry up!"  
  
"I'm on my way!" he ran to the refreshment table as well and stepped in front of her. He began to move closer to Sakura. He held Sakura's chin and slowly tilted it up. Sakura closed her eyes in preparation. Soon they were only inches apart.  
  
Suddenly the room began to shake violently, destroying the 'special moment' between Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"What was that?" Sakura held on to Syaoran tightly.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, I can feel an evil aura somewhere here."  
  
"Where?" she pointed towards the window. Syaoran looked at the window and brought his sword out.  
  
"Bring your star wand out, you might need it." Sakura recited the incantation for the star wand and the key pendant transformed into a wand. Suddenly, the room was filled with darkness.  
  
"Oh no, what happened now?"  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
AN/ Hi! Well, how was that for a cliffhanger??? Well, if you want me to update this fic, I have to get 15 reviews first. I need a little time to think about my other fic. If anyone knows the incantation for the star key to become the wand, please tell me. Ideas, comments, anything will b greatly appreciated EXCEPT FOR FLAMES. Please R+R! All you gotta do is click that little button down there that says 'Go', review this chapter and that'll make me happy! I also need some support for a friend of mine who now writes in ff.n. I've heard her story and it sounds kinda cute. Her pen name's jung-wha. It's called 'Clow's Comic Book' and I think it's supposed to be a CCS crossover with... er I forgot, but read it anyway please. She's a good writer! Well, R+R! Adieu!  
  
~mycherrywolf~ 


	3. Finding a New Enemy

AN/ hey y'all, a new chappie up! Okay, I don't care that I haven't gotten 15, I'm too excited to post this chappie up! I just noticed that I have this thing for the room plunging into darkness... my other CCS fic has it too. ^_^UU To all Meilin fans, Meilin is gonna be in the latter chapters. She's gonna provide a little conflict, but I won't say anymore than that. Oh yeah, I almost forgot, Eriol and Tomoyo aren't together yet. This chapter is for the E+T fans. Well, for the people that actually read author's notes, I won't keep you any longer, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, CLAMP owns it, happy now?!  
  
Thanks to all the wonderful people that reviewed my fic since the first chappie!  
  
1. lee_jin  
  
2. sweet-captor  
  
3. F@ntasy K@t  
  
4. Ekimozo (Thanks for the incantation)  
  
5. :) (As long as there are 15 reviews! ^_^UU)  
  
6. Angel of Light  
  
7. Arely  
  
8. sakura-stary (Thanks for the incantation)  
  
Chapter 3: Finding a New Enemy  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Bring your star wand out, you might need it." Sakura recited the incantation for the star wand and the key pendant transformed into a wand. Suddenly, the room was filled with darkness.  
  
"Oh no, what happened now?"  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
~Somewhere not in Tomoeda~  
  
"Are you alright Sakura-chan?" Syaoran place himself in battle stance.  
  
"Yeah, I'm alright but I'm worried about the others. Were they engulfed in the darkness as well?" Sakura reached for her cards and held her staff tightly.  
  
"Sakura-san, everyone is alright." A voice sounded from somewhere on Sakura's left.  
  
"Eriol-kun, is that you???" Sakura's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Sakura-chan," a small melodious voice was heard. "I'm here too demo (but) I can't see anything."  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, you too? Is Chiharu-chan, Naoko-chan and Rika-chan here too?"  
  
"Sakura-chan, use the Light Card! That way, we'll be able to see where we are now." Syaoran called out to Sakura. "Hurry!"  
  
"Alright then, Light Card it is." She pulled out a card from the bottom of the deck in her hand. 'Please let this card be Light.' She prayed. "Release and dispel, Light!"  
  
A brilliant light radiated from the card which Sakura used. 'Thank you kami-sama.' Sakura murmured under her breath as Light returned to its card form. (AN/ Light's power is still in effect here.) Sakura looked around. She saw Syaoran not too far on her right and she saw Tomoyo and Eriol were on her left. She didn't see anyone else though. They somehow ended up in some sort of throne room that looked as if it was used as a battle ground. There was beautiful jewel encrusted throne in the center of the room that looked like an antique.  
  
"Where are we?" Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol walked over to Sakura and they all scanned the area.  
  
"I've been here before..." everyone looked at Tomoyo in surprise. "What?"  
  
"You've been here before? But how can that be? This place is radiating evil magic everywhere." Syaoran looked at Tomoyo very confused.  
  
"I've been here before too." This time it was Eriol who spoke.  
  
"Where is this place Eriol-kun?" Sakura looked at Eriol in fear. "I don't like the feeling that I'm getting from this place..."  
  
"I myself have not been here, but my memory says the He was here." Eriol paced around the room. "He had a fierce battle here but I cannot remember how the battle started or why it happened."  
  
"Are you talking about Clow Reed?" Syaoran moved in front of Sakura as if trying to protect her.  
  
"Yes my dear little descendant." Eriol replied with a smirk.  
  
"Don't you call me that you old grampa!" Syaoran raised his sword against Eriol's throat.  
  
"This isn't the time to play games you guys! Something brought us here and we need to be on guard! We can't let our defenses down right now!" Sakura said trying to restrain Syaoran from murdering Eriol. Syaoran relaxed and smiled at Sakura.  
  
"Just playing around Sakura-chan, you know I can't kill him." Syaoran grinned at her. 'Too bad he's my friend... I could kill him...' Syaoran thought as he clenched his fist.  
  
"We're in the place where many magical battles have occurred. Not many people have been here. Only those possessing magic can possibly come here." Eriol traced the lines on the ruins of the columns nearby.  
  
"But Eriol-kun, why are we here? We couldn't have possibly made ourselves to come here." Sakura moved closer to Syaoran.  
  
"I don't know. Unless..." Eriol looked thoughtful again.  
  
"Unless what Hiiragizawa?" Syaoran was beginning to get impatient.  
  
"Unless... if my memory is correct, Clow Reed never finished the battle. His power was only powerful enough to confine his enemy for a millennium. If things go wrong, history could repeat itself..."  
  
"Are you saying that we have to fight the same enemy that even Clow Reed was unable to completely defeat?" Sakura began to pace around as well. Eriol was quiet for some time.  
  
"I don't know. I can't be sure. It's also possible that we have to fight a new enemy instead."  
  
"But how is it possible that Tomoyo-chan's been here before? Tomoyo- chan, can you-" Sakura looked around. "Where'd Tomoyo-chan go?"  
  
Tomoyo was nowhere insight. Sakura, Syaoran and especially Eriol began to panic. they called out to her, trying to find her as son as possible.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
"Tomoyo-san!"  
  
"Daidouji-san!"  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
Sakura knelt down and began to cry. "Tomoyo-chan, where are you? This place isn't safe, something could happen to you!"  
  
"I was here..." Tomoyo's voice came from somewhere on the far end of the throne room. "I've been here before..."  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura ran to her best friend and hugged her very tightly. "I was so worried!"  
  
"I knelt here and I... cried..." Tomoyo kept on talking to herself. Eriol and Syaoran ran to where Sakura was standing.  
  
"Daidouji, where were you?" Syaoran scratched his head in confusion. "I was sure that we checked here."  
  
Sakura pulled away from Tomoyo and hugged Syaoran tightly and he blushed very hard. "I thought something bad happened to Tomoyo-chan, I was so worried... I'm so happy that she's alright."  
  
Eriol walked towards Tomoyo and pulled her into an embrace. "Tomoyo- san, I was so worried about you...don't ever do that again..." he whispered softly into her ear as she stared off into space, not noticing Eriol at all.  
  
"A battle... I remember him... he almost died... I cried for him and I... died..." suddenly scenes flashed before her eyes. A raven-haired girl holding a man in a blue cloak crying. Blood splattering all over the man's face. A ball of light emerging from the girl who was crying very hard. The ball of violet light entered the man and the girl fainted. An evil looking man frozen like a statue.  
  
Suddenly, an orange light came out of the jewel encrusted throne in the center of the room. It was heading right for Tomoyo!  
  
"Tomoyo, No!" Eriol quickly jumped in front of her, intercepting the beam of orange light. The blast hit Eriol with full contact, making him fly across the room. Tomoyo immediately snapped out of her trance as Eriol's head hit the pavement.  
  
"ERIOL!!!" Tomoyo ran to where Eriol fell. "NO!!!" Tomoyo knelt down beside him and held his hand in hers. His head was bleeding profusely. "No Eriol, don't die! Why'd you go in front of me anyway? You got hurt!"  
  
Eriol weakly looked at her. He smiled and held her hand to his cheek. "I couldn't let you get hurt my sweet Tomoyo. Don't worry, I won't die. I just need to rest..." Eriol squeezed Tomoyo's hand and fainted.  
  
"Oh no... ERIOL!" she threw herself on top of him hugging him. A violet light came forth from Tomoyo's hand. She was crying and the violet light entered Eriol. The bleeding from his head instantly stopped and his wounds closed. Sakura walked over to Tomoyo and knelt down beside her.  
  
"Shhh Tomoyo-chan, don't cry." Sakura pulled Tomoyo from Eriol and hugged her. "Syaoran-kun, go check Eriol-kun for a pulse."  
  
Syaoran walked over to Eriol and felt for his pulse. "He's alright, he's just asleep." He looked at Eriol's head in surprise. "The bleeding, it's gone..."  
  
"I was sure that he was bleeding. Tomoyo-chan, what-" Sakura couldn't finish her sentence for the orange light that blasted Eriol earlier had taken a form. Tomoyo stood up and glared at him.  
  
"Who are you and why did you blast my Eriol?" She began to walk towards the form threateningly. "You'd better answer soon!"  
  
The orange light turned into a man in black robes. He smiled at Tomoyo toothily and sat down on the throne behind him. "Just like last time... come to me my sweet Lavender..."  
  
"Answer me now! Who on earth are you?" Tomoyo glared at him in pure hatred. Her violet aura was blaring brightly- wait, she has an aura?  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, you have magic!" Sakura ran to Tomoyo trying to calm her down. "You need to control your anger! I think that you have magic!"  
  
"Huh?" Tomoyo looked at Sakura in confusion. Syaoran walked over to Sakura's right side shielding her from the view of the man on the throne. "Tomoyo-chan, you have magic!"  
  
Tomoyo looked at her questioningly. "How can that be? How do you know?"  
  
"Daidouji-san, you had an aura earlier when you were upset. You have magic!"  
  
"I don't remember these people from last time... who are you two?" the man looked at Sakura and Syaoran. "Answer me!"  
  
"Why should I give my name to low scum like you?" Syaoran drew his sword out. "Come on, let's take this guy down."  
  
"I'm not in the mood for games little boy! Have you no idea who I am?" the man thundered and the ground shook violently. Sakura and Syaoran just stood their ground, unfazed.  
  
"No, why should we know of someone that hurts our friends?" Sakura brought out her cards and picked one from the deck. "Capture that man over there, release and dispel, Windy!"  
  
Windy's true form came out of the card and flew towards the man. Just as it was about to confine him, he broke through the card's power.  
  
"What the...? How is it that you possess the Clow Cards?" The man moved towards Sakura threateningly. "Answer me little girl!"  
  
Sakura merely kept a smug smile on her face. "Just because you got through Windy, it doesn't mean that I don't have other cards that can defeat you. Who are you anyway?"  
  
"I am the most powerful sorcerer in existence, Mifisto!" lightning bolts were seen in the sky as he announced his name. "You are no match for me! How did you come across the Clow Cards anyway?"  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out. They aren't Clow Cards anymore. They're more powerful and if you think even for one second that you can beat us, you've got to face reality buster 'cause I don't show mercy to people that hurts my friends!" She pointed her staff at Mifisto. "Prepare!"  
  
"I've got no time for this. I need to do something more important right now." He pointed at Sakura and Syaoran. "You were not here last time so do not meddle in things that do not concern you!"  
  
"Anyone who hurts Tomoyo-chan is my concern as well as hers!"  
  
"Tomoyo-chan? Who is Tomoyo-chan?" He looked at Tomoyo who was being restrained by Syaoran, trying to get at him. "Ah... Lavender... my queen... this time I promise you I shan't fail!"  
  
"Don't play stupid you freaking jerk!" Mifisto walked over to Sakura and stroked her cheek. Sakura slapped his hand away as soon as his fingers touched her cheek. She punched him in the nose, but he was barely scratched.  
  
"You cannot harm me." He walked over to Tomoyo and smiled at her. "I'm sorry my dear, I'm afraid I have another ambition now." His eyes glinted in Sakura's direction. "This time, I will have more power..." He walked over to Sakura and knelt down in front of her.  
  
"What the heck are you doing?" He grabbed Sakura's hands and kissed it gently. As soon as his lips grazed her hand, she pulled it back and slapped him on the face.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM MY SAKURA!" Syaoran yelled at him and pointed his sword to the man's throat.  
  
"WHO THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! I DON'T LIKE YOU, I HATE YOU! YOU CAN'T JUST COME UP TO ME AND KISS MY HAND!" Sakura slapped him again and ran behind Syaoran. Syaoran pulled back his sword and thrust it at Mifisto but...  
  
"Where'd he go?" when Syaoran's sword was supposed to make contact with him, all he got was air. Both Sakura and Syaoran were blazing with anger. Their auras were incredibly bright and they seemed to intertwine with each other.  
  
"You cannot harm me." Mifisto reappeared at the throne. He then was taken a back at the behavior of their auras. "Their auras, why are they intertwined? Will they not explode? They seem stronger together, now may not be the time." Sakura and Syaoran's auras became even brighter and Mifisto was beginning to fear their power. "I must leave you for now. Until the next time we meet Lavender and," he winked at Sakura. "My sweet Sakura." He then disappeared.  
  
"How dare he touch me!" Sakura hugged Syaoran tightly, tears streaming out of her eyes. "I can't believe it... he felt so disgusting..."  
  
Syaoran held Sakura close to him and stroked her back. Their auras were calming down as Syaoran held Sakura even closer. "I won't let him touch you next time. I'll kill that disgusting creature... touching my Sakura..." he muttered under his breath.  
  
Tomoyo ran over to Eriol again and she was crying again. "Don't die, please be alright..."  
  
"Huh? Tomoyo-san, why are you crying?" Eriol sat up rubbing his head. "Ow... I'd better make a shield next time instead intercepting it by myself."  
  
"You're awake!" Tomoyo flung herself on top of Eriol, hugging him tightly. Eriol blushed a nice bright red color. "I thought you wouldn't wake up ever!"  
  
"Ano... Sakura-chan, I did tell her that my freakin' ancestor was just asleep right?" Syaoran retracted his sword. "Didn't I say that?"  
  
"Hai... I guess that Tomoyo-chan was really worried about him. That was a pretty big blow that he was blasted with." Sakura and Syaoran walked over to Tomoyo and Eriol. "Hey lover birds, shouldn't we get outta here before we start celebrating?"  
  
The two quickly turned away from each other, blushing madly.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"How do we get out of here anyway?" Syaoran looked around the room. "I don't know where we are exactly."  
  
"Well," Eriol brought out his staff. "We reached this place due to magic, so we should be able to leave here by magic as well."  
  
"We should get going before people begin to worry about us, ne Syaoran-kun?" Sakura smiled at him.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"I'll take care of it." Eriol waved his staff around and soon the four of them returned to the classroom.  
  
~Back in the Classroom~  
  
"Remind me to travel by my own magic next time. Yours made my head spin." Syaoran rubbed his head.  
  
"What are you talking about Syaoran-kun? I didn't feel dizzy at all." Sakura turned her staff back into its pendant form.  
  
"I felt perfectly fine too." Tomoyo brushed bits of dust off her skirt.  
  
"What the...? Hey Hiiragizawa, why'd I end up with my head spinning?"  
  
"I did that so you'd shut up until we got back home."  
  
"NANI?!" Syaoran launched himself on Eriol trying to choke him. Eriol was just laughing like mad and trying to push Syaoran off him. "YOU ARE GONNA PAY!!!"  
  
"Hey, relax you two. It's Sakura-chan's birthday and we don't want any interruptions of the party do we?" Chiharu, Naoko, Rika and Yamazaki walked over to them. Chiharu was wagging her finger at the two boys. "We don't want Sakura-chan to worry now do we?"  
  
Syaoran and Eriol instantly stopped fighting. "Huh? You mean you guys didn't notice anything?"  
  
"Huh? It's my birthday? Oh Yeah, I totally forgot!" everyone sweatdropped when she said that.  
  
"Li-kun, the only thing that's been happening is Sakura-chan chasing you and now you trying to choke Hiiragizawa-kun. Of course we've noticed that! Oh yeah, it's your birthday Sakura-chan. I have no idea why you forgot that..." Naoko took a bite of her sushi. "In case you didn't know, it's kinda hard to miss you guys."  
  
"Demo Chiharu-chan, you really didn't notice us disappearing?" Sakura looked at Chiharu confused.  
  
"No."  
  
"How about the earthquake?"  
  
"No."  
  
"The lights going out?"  
  
"No."  
  
"My sushi disappearing?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Kyaa, I just forgot! You stole my sushi!" Sakura pointed at Syaoran accusingly. "Give me back my sushi!"  
  
"Ano... I can't exactly give it back. I ate it remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah..."  
  
"Hey everyone, did you know that three centuries ago, eating was-" Yamazaki was cut off by Chiharu choking him. "haha..."  
  
"Not now Yamazaki! It's not time for lies!"  
  
"Haha... why are you choking me? I'm only trying to tell my-"  
  
"YAMAZAKI!" Everyone in the room yelled at him. "DON'T TELL LIES!"  
  
"O-okay..." (AN/ couldn't have told a fic without those lies!)  
  
"We're gonna go and get more snacks." Rika followed Naoko and Chiharu who was dragging Yamazaki along by his collar to the buffet line. "Let's talk later!"  
  
"Uh... okay..." the four of them sweatdropped at the sight of Chiharu and Yamazaki.  
  
"Don't you think it's kind of... odd that they didn't notice that we were gone?" Everyone looked at Syaoran.  
  
"Come to think of it, yeah... How come they didn't notice it? I'd worry if Syaoran-kun, Tomoyo-chan or Eriol-kun would disappear for a while."  
  
"Mifisto must've stopped time while we were gone. That's the only reason I can think of." Eriol frowned thoughtfully. 'And why he seemed to be so familiar with the cards.'  
  
"Finally! My freakin' ancestor is unsure of something!"  
  
"For your information, my little descendant, there are many things which I do not know of."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like why your auras were intertwined and they were cooperating."  
  
"What's wrong with that? Despite the situation, I found that to be a 'Kawaii Moment' between Sakura-chan and Li-kun!"  
  
"My dear Tomoyo-san," Tomoyo blushed at hearing this. "The auras of people with the gift of sorcery are too powerful to interact with another aura similar to theirs or else explosions could happen. Even I cannot use my full aura while Sakura-san or Li-kun has their aura at full."  
  
"Is it because we are too weak?" Sakura began to worry again. "How did you know about the auras anyway? You were unconscious at that time."  
  
"Sakura-san, just because I was unconscious, it doesn't mean that I could not feel your auras. It was more powerful than the power that Clow's aura ever had. I also felt Tomoyo-san's magic while I was unconscious. It was quite weak, but I'm sure now that she is also a sorceress like you Sakura-san."  
  
"Yay!" Sakura jumped on top of Tomoyo and gave her a big hug. "You have magic now!"  
  
Tomoyo realized something that made her eyes starry. "Does that mean... I can make Sakura-chan more kawaii outfits faster now because I have magic?" Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Hai my sweet Tomoyo-san." Tomoyo blushed again.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, why is your face red? Are you alright?"  
  
"I-I'm fine Sakura-chan." She caught Eriol staring at her. Tomoyo blushed even redder. "I'm perfectly fine."  
  
"Okay Tomoyo-chan! If you say so!"  
  
"Wanna go get something to eat?"  
  
"Hai Syaoran-kun, I wanna get food to eat because somebody stole my sushi!"  
  
"He he he... It ain't my fault that your guard was down!"  
  
"MOU Syaoran-kun!"  
  
~Somewhere far away~  
  
"So she is now the most powerful sorceress eh? Looks like she will be my queen this time..." The dark figure in a black cloak took an orange sphere and muttered a spell under his breath. He could now see the image of a smiling auburn-haired girl in the sphere. "This will be fun..."  
  
~To be Continued~  
  
AN/ so, how did y'all like it? I won't update the next chappie until I get 22 reviews okay? R+R!  
  
~mycherrywolf~ 


	4. The Fifth Winged Guardian

AN/ Hi! I'm back! I didn't really wanna update yet but... *sighs* this is for all my friends at Scribbles especially Semm. Merry Christmas minna-san! Oh, just a little note, Riyo is a girl's name even if it sounds like a boy's name. In addition, I'm very sorry that this will be a short chapter only because I was in a bit of a hurry when writing this and I wanted to post it as soon as possible. I promise that my next chapter will be longer. 

Thanks to all the wonderful people that reviewed my last chappie! 

F@ntasy K@t, Ekimozo, Semmerie, Fire Temptress, sweet^sakura^star, darkdemoncat, Avelyn Lauren

Replies to your reviews:

To **Semmerie**: lolz! It's so cute Syaoran worried about Sakura!!! Must tease Syaoran-kun! Lolz!

To** Ekimozo**: Lolz! Good luck on our math! 

To **darkdemoncat**: ...That wasn't really a humor story. Makes me wonder why you're laughing.

To** F@ntasy K@t**: more kawaii S+S moments here!

Disclaimer: I _don't_ own CCS (no matter how many times I'll try) but I _do_ own my original characters so don't copy them please! (Especially my new guardian!!!)

~Recap~

~Somewhere far away~

 "So she is now the most powerful sorceress eh? Looks like she will be my queen this time..." The dark figure in a black cloak took an orange sphere and muttered a spell under his breath. He could now see the image of a smiling auburn-haired girl in the sphere. "This will be fun..."

~End Recap~

**_Chapter 4: The Fifth Winged Guardian_**

 ~At the Kinomoto household~

"Ne Syaoran-kun, gomen (sorry) I didn't get you anything for your birthday." Sakura said regretfully, sitting down on the couch. Syaoran sat down beside her.

"Daijoubu (it's alright), you didn't know that I was coming back." he reassured her.

"I still need to give you something for your birthday. It's not right that you gave me something but I didn't give you anything." Sakura argued.

"It's really alright Sakura, I don't mind, being here with you makes me happy enough."

"But it's your-" Syaoran cut her off.

"I don't mind Sakura, it's alright."

"But still-" Syaoran silenced her with a soft and gentle kiss. Sakura was shocked at first, but then she relaxed and kissed him back. After a few seconds, they parted.

"There, I got my present." He said hugging her tightly and blushing at the same time. Sakura kept on blushing madly.

"You know what, I'm glad Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun aren't here, especially Tomoyo-chan. Had she been here, we would've heard by now a-"

"KAWAII!!!" Syaoran and Sakura immediately stood up and faced the window. **_'Oh no,'_** they both thought. **_'That sounded a bit too much like...'_** "I got it on tape! I got it on tape! I Daidouji Tomoyo got Sakura-chan's first kiss on tape!!! I'm gonna call it _'Sakura-chan's first kiss with Li-kun'_!"

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura exclaimed blushing fiercely. Syaoran was also very red. Tomoyo was dancing victoriously by the window.

"And then I'll watch it over and over again..."

"Daidouji!" Syaoran gasped.

"And then maybe I'll go and sell it at school to get money to buy more material for Sakura-chan's beautiful costumes..."

"TOMOYO DAIDOUJI, DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT!!! Sakura and Syaoran yelled making her shut her mouth.

"Ohohohohoho... Hai Sakura-chan and Li-kun..." Tomoyo said, finally stopping her victory dance. **_'I'll just use the footage from the party for profit instead-with a little editing of course... Ohohohohoho...'_**

"Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said helping her get through the window. "What are you doing here anyway?" she suddenly sensed another aura. "And with Eriol-kun too?"

Syaoran paled. "Hiiragizawa saw that?!?"

"_Very_ nice move my little descendant. I would've made the kiss a little longer though..." Eriol said appearing behind him. "Or maybe you could do it again?"

"Hiiragizawa, you are _gonna pay_ for that remark!" he said raising his fist threateningly at Eriol.

"Yen or dollars?"

"Hiiragizawa!"

"Tsk, tsk untrained one. Violence never solves anything you know."

"Oh yeah, says who?"

"I could whoop your butt-"

"You can't even-"

"-Any day of the week-"

"-Walk without-"

"-just you name it!"

"-bonking yourself!"

"Let's leave this for later you two." Sakura said stepping in between them.

"Haha, you got bus-"

"Eriol-kun!" 

"But-"

"Syaoran-kun!"

"Fine, whatever." Syaoran said stepping aside but continued glaring at Eriol. "What are you two doing here anyway?"

"Eriol found a clue in his mansion about Mifisto around 20 seconds after he arrived there. He immediately picked me up at my place and we hurried here." Tomoyo explained.

"Oh yeah? What's this clue you're talking about Hiiragizawa?"

"Eriol's just fine." Eriol said. He looked around to check if anyone was listening. "Sakura-san, where are Touya-san and Kinomoto-san?"

"Onii-chan's at another part-time job and Otou-san's staying overnight at a dig in the next town."

"Good. You found the Clow Book in your basement, right?" she nodded quietly, obviously confused.

"Hai Eriol-kun."

"Let's go down there; it'll be easier to explain there."

~A black castle in the Mages' domain~

"Gilgamesh!!!" Mifisto thundered as he swept through the dark and dusty throne room. "Where are you?!?" a small skittish hump-backed man with an abnormal eye scurried to his feet.

"Great Master, you have returned!" he said kissing Mifisto's feet.

"Stop that." He said, kicking Gilgamesh off and glaring at him.

"I'm so sorry master... I simply lost myself." He said cowering. "Please forgive me merciful one!"

"Mifisto does not give forgiveness easily. However..." he looked at Gilgamesh's pitiful figure. "I will allow you to begin repaying your debt."

"Th-thank you master, you are truly kind." He bowed low until his forehead reached the floor. Mifisto ignored him and snapped his fingers. Instantly, a gold encrusted throne with glowing orange orbs in them appeared. (AN/ the same one in the last chapter in the dimension thingy the foursome were sucked into.) He sat down on the throne and scrutinized the room. **_'Seems awfully dark._****_ I may be evil, but I am not a dirty person!'_**

"Haven't you been cleaning Gilgamesh?"

"I'm sorry master, I was only awoken from the sleep you put me in the moment you walked in."

"Hmph; I see... Remind me not to use that spell again." He said, mentally taking note. He looked around and saw the small brass pedestal near him. "Bring me that book on that pedestal Gilgamesh." He commanded. Gilgamesh quickly retrieved the book and held it out to Mifisto.

"Here you go master, as you commanded." 

"Yes..." he murmured flipping through the pages of the gray leather bound book. "This is the one..."

~Kinomoto Basement~

"Ne Eriol-kun," Sakura began as they reached the basement. "Why do we have to go down here? It's so dark and scary here..." she said looking around cautiously.

"It's here somewhere..." Eriol murmured as he felt the walls around him. Everyone else watched him with interest.

"What are you talking about Hiiragizawa?" Syaoran asked as he instinctively stepped in front of Sakura. 

"Just call me Eriol." 

"Fine! Eriol, what are you talking about?" Eriol just ignored the other three and kept tapping the bricks near the wall. Tomoyo was watching Eriol through her camera. Her face was placed in a worried frown. 

"Sakura-san, can you please show me exactly where you found the Clow Book?" he asked without looking at her.

"Just ignore me won't ya?" Syaoran said irritably.

"Here's my key." She said, leading him to the place where she first found the Clow Book.

"Ah..." He tapped on a few of the bricks using his sun key thrice each and suddenly the bricks parted revealing a stone corridor. The other three friends watched in amazement as torches inside the corridor lit themselves up with an eerie blue-green light. "I found it."

"What is this place Eriol-kun?" Sakura said as she warily stepped into the corridor.

"You will see soon enough." He said mysteriously. He made his way in front of Sakura. "Follow me."

The four friends began going through the corridor. Sakura suddenly realized as they continues their trip was that the path they had been walking on had been sloping down into the earth. After what seemed like hours, they finally reached the end of the sloping corridor. When they reached the end, the four friends found themselves facing a large intricately decorated door made of ivory. The two girls gasped in surprise and Syaoran was taken aback at this sight. Eriol was the only one who didn't show any sign of surprise. 

"Hiiragizawa, what's the meaning of bringing us here?!" Syaoran asked in surprise.

"I said call me Eriol."

"Sorry, habit."

"Syaoran-kun, do you know where we are or what this place is?" Sakura cocked her head looking very confused.

"Sakura, this is-"

"She will find out soon enough. We must do it inside of the chamber so that he will not hear us." Eriol said cutting Syaoran off. "Your key please Sakura." Sakura took out her star key and handed it to Eriol who inserted it in a small golden keyhole. They key glowed a bright pink as he turned it in the hole and slowly, the ivory door opened revealing a small beautifully decorated circular room. Sakura retrieved her key from the keyhole and they all walked inside. 

The room was ill-lit by the same blue flame torches as the ones in the corridor only the flames grew as they went deeper into the dark blue chamber. There in the center of the whole room were two large ivory stands with golden bowls on top of them which had blazing blue flames in them. 

In between them was the most amazing thing of all: a life-size ivory statue of a young winged girl sitting down on a stool made of ivory holding a small red gold-encrusted chest with a large topaz on the top. Everyone admired the statue of the girl. She had curly hair which fell up to a few inches below her waist and her eyes were closed modestly. Her slim figure was clothed in exquisite Chinese traditional robes and a golden belt around her waist. Her hair was adorned with a golden headband and her wings had been lined with gold as well. 

"Wow..." Sakura murmured admiring the statue of the girl. "This is so beautiful; it seems as if it was a real live girl!"

"It _is_ a real live girl, made into a statue." Eriol said bringing out his staff.

"What?!"

"Yes Sakura-san, this is a real live girl with wings who was made into a statue."

"But how Eriol?" Tomoyo asked him. "More importantly, why was she turned into an ivory statue?"

"She was the Chosen One." Syaoran suddenly said completely surprising everyone. "She was the protector of the four powers of Armageddon."

"I see you've studied your lessons well." Syaoran nodded in reply.

"I've studied the entire Li clan history, of course I know this."

"Syaoran-kun, what are you talking about?"

"What are the four powers of Armageddon?" Tomoyo inquired.

"Bring out your staff Sakura-san, release your full power." Eriol said. "I need your powers for you to understand this better."

"Hai Eriol-kun."

"_O key that hides _

_The power of the stars _

_Shining so bright, _

_Release thy power _

_And shine thy ultimate light!_

_Release!_"

Sakura changed the incantation a little bit so that her staff would grow to its fullest length: a whopping 7 ½ feet tall. The star had grown larger and the pink band around the star was gone and the wings of the staff were bigger too. Syaoran watched this in amazement. He had not realized how powerful she was until now. Eriol nodded his approval and Tomoyo was taping everything with rapt attention.

"Do as I say." He said motioning for her to come nearer to the statue and she obliged. Standing around 2 feet away from the statue, Eriol began muttering things under his breath. "Sakura-san, wave your staff above the statue as I do and then step back until you reach Tomoyo and Li-kun." He instructed. Sakura waved her staff above the statue in the same way Eriol did and it slowly began to emit a pale blue color. Eriol suddenly retreated to where Tomoyo was; still facing the statue and Sakura followed suit. 

~Mifisto's castle~

Mifisto thumbed through the book. He suddenly stopped on a page, finding what he was looking for. His face alighted as he read the text. **_'This is what I was looking for!'_ he thought as he continued to read the following pages. Suddenly, he felt a presence being reborn. **_'It's happening now, this is the chance! I must hurry!'_** Mifisto then disappeared with a small 'pop'.**

~chamber under the Kinomoto basement~

The statue (without the seat) levitated a few inches off the floor as color began to engulf it. Soon her features began to become apparent. She had slightly tanned skin and black hair with tints of dark brown in it. She was coming alive!

"What's happening to her?" Tomoyo asked uncertain of what was happening but they merely ignored her, too wrapped up in the girl to answer.

The girl's angel-like wings suddenly flew out and pearly white feathers fell to the ground as she started to move her head and her legs stretched. With elegance and grace, she slowly lowered herself back onto the floor. She finally opened her dark brown eyes and they discovered that she was Chinese. She touched back down on the floor and the pale blue glow diminished. She looked at the four friends who were too stunned to speak with a bit of superiority. Syaoran dropped to the ground and bowed down to her and the others exempting Eriol followed him. She placed the chest on top of the stool and then smiled at all of them with a kind look in her eyes. "Thank you for freeing me." She said in a soft soprano voice, barely reaching the ears of the friends. Eriol stepped forward, his staff already in key form and he bowed down to her. The girl walked towards him and lifted his chin. "You are the reincarnation of Clow Reed, am I right?"

"Yes guardian of the four powers." He said. "My name is Hiiragizawa Eriol." The girl laughed quietly yet pleasantly. 

"No need to call me by that." She walked over to Tomoyo. "Arise young one; let me have a look at you." Tomoyo stood up, her head still bent.

"I am Daidouji Tomoyo ma'am." She said courteously. The girl peered carefully into her eyes.

"You are very pretty Ms. Daidouji." She said with a twinkle in her eyes. Tomoyo blushed at the compliment.

"Not really ma'am but thank you for the compliment." 

"I can only speak the truth Ms. Daidouji, lies and false flattery go against what I have learned for a long time." She said with a kind smile on her face. Her eyes then went to Sakura. "Are you the mistress of the cards?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm Kinomoto Sakura." Sakura said, still down on the floor. The girl took Sakura's hand in hers and made her stand up.

"Mistress, you must be very powerful now. I am greatly impressed." She smiled kindly at her as well and Sakura looked at her. "You are also very pretty like Ms. Daidouji Mistress." Sakura blushed like Tomoyo.

"Th-thank you ma'am." The girl's attention then moved to Syaoran. Taking his hand in hers like she did with Sakura, she made him stand up. He slowly looked at the girl in front of him.

"You recognize me; do you not present Chosen One of the Li clan, soon-to-be leader? Do not be surprised that I know who you are."

"Yes Li-sama." He said with great respect in his voice. Sakura and Tomoyo were surprised with the fact that the girl was a Li. Syaoran looked at her with respect. "I have studied long about your accomplishments." 

"What do they call you?"

"I am known as Li Xiao-Lang in Chinese and Li Syaoran in Japanese Li-sama." The girl laughed pleasantly again and shook her head lightly, her elegant curls swaying with the movement of her head.

"No need for such formalities young ones, I need not be called that way."

"But then what do we call you ma'am?" Tomoyo asked her politely.

"I am the fifth winged guardian. My full name is Li Riyo; you may all call me simply Riyo."

"Hai Riyo-sama." Syaoran said bowing his head but Riyo frowned in distaste.

"I am the guardian of these powers, not an immortal or a god. I am no longer the Chosen One or a leader either so do not address me with 'sama', simply Riyo is perfectly fine." She placed her forefinger on her lip thoughtfully. "Actually, considering that you are all probably much more powerful than I am I should be the one addressing you with 'sama' do you not think so?"

"Hoe?!" Sakura exclaimed. "No way, I cannot let you do that! You can just call me Sakura!" Riyo laughed again.

"Very well then, I shall call you by your first name and you will do the same as well."

"Hai, demo (but)..." Tomoyo began.

"What is it Tomoyo?"

"Why did you become a statue in the first place Riyo?" Riyo picked up the chest, laid it on her lap and sat back down on the stool.

"Eriol, please make seats for yourselves." She said and Eriol obeyed, making them four wooden stools, similar to the one Riyo was sitting on. "Thank you." She then looked back at them. 

"Many centuries ago, back in the time of Clow Reed, chaos reigned. Thankfully, Clow was powerful enough to confine the evil as long as he could. He then confined four of his most powerful powers in four stones and locked them in a chest, only to be opened by the future card mistress. However, many people bearing magical abilities discovered this and tried to steal the stones from him. Fearing the worst would come to pass; he created a chamber which could only be opened by his reincarnation and the future card mistress. 

"The only downside was that in creating this very chamber, he was sapped greatly of his magic and he didn't have enough to make another guardian in addition to the two original Clow card guardians and the ones he would need in the future. He then sought help from the elders of the Li clan who in turn offered to have one of the clan members serve as a guardian who would only awaken when danger is near or when awakened by the reincarnation and the cards mistress. No one wanted to go because we knew that we wouldn't wake up until after many centuries. 

"I then offered my self as a guardian because I was the Chosen One and I was expected to do the honorable thing. In addition, I had similar powers to those of Clow Reed only of a lower level, therefore my aura being a pale blue so I was the easiest to convert into a guardian. Clow Reed took me to this chamber and gave me the basic guardian powers like those of Keroberos and Yue with some additional powers to use for the powers' protection. He made white angel-like wings grow on my back and he cast a sleeping spell on me. Placing the chest which contained the stones in my hands, he turned me into ivory so as not to pain me so much and so that I would look exactly the same as I did when I fell asleep. For many years I sat here sleeping... until you came to awaken me." She directed her next words at Syaoran.

"You of course have heard this all before. Unless of course I am mistaken?"

"I have heard all this before except the part about why Clow chose this place for the chamber and that you were turned to ivory. Why did he choose this place anyway?"

"This place was guarded with ancient magic already because it was the home of the 'would be' Cards Mistress." Eriol said. "It would be protected more in this place rather than any other area."

"But..." Sakura began. "Does that mean that Clow Reed-san already knew that I would be able to pass the Final Judgment?"

"Of course, we both had great faith in you Sakura-san."

"I as well." Riyo said agreeing with Eriol. She looked at him. "Eriol, should I bring them out?"

"Yes Riyo. I would like to see them for myself as well." He said nodding. Riyo placed her hand over the chest and it began to glow a pale blue color. Little by little, the chest opened itself; a pale blue glow around the chest as well.

Four stones levitated themselves into the air from the chest; each with a corresponding aura around it. One had a cobalt blue aura around it, a lemon yellow around another one, another had a burnt red aura and the last had a light brown aura. All of them watched the four stones with rapt attention. Without warning, each of the stones transformed into rings and floated over to each of the friends' lap. Tomoyo received the brown one, Eriol got the blue one, Syaoran got the red one and Sakura got the yellow one.

"What's this for?" Sakura said picking up the yellow ring.

"You four," Riyo said sincerely. "Are the warriors of the Armageddon." Eriol was surprised at this.

"We are the-?" but what he wanted to ask remained unknown when without any warning, four darker versions of the rings which were previously stones and an additional pure black one shot up into the air from the chest and flew to the dark side of the room. Everyone was surprised as a cloaked figure emerged from the darkness. Syaoran and Eriol instantly stood up in front of the girls, ready to attack. Riyo also flew up beside them and placed herself in attacking position. Their eyes were set in a fierce glare. Syaoran spat out one word distastefully, his sword poised ready to kill.

"Mifisto."

**_-To be Continued-_**

AN/ how'd you like it? I'm really, really sorry that it's such a short chapter. I'm suffering from a block right now, any ideas are greatly appreciated. I'll probably able to update this in January already. Merry Christmas and / or Happy Hanukkah! R+R!

~mycherrywolf~


End file.
